beyond the world
by airizayoi
Summary: es el año 2086 una epidemia amenaza con terminar con toda la raza humana y todo lo que algun dia fue,para ello un grupo de sobrevivientes decide hacer lago al respecto antes de que el fin del mundo termine con su existencia
1. prologo

Beyond the world

(mas alla del mundo)

Prologo

En el año 2056 ,el científico mas reconocido a nivel mundial ,perdió el don de crear. Provocado por la extraña enfermedad que su esposa contrajo busco la manera de curarla. jamás se había tenido antecedentes de una enfermedad de ese tipo. Lucharon contra ella durante varios años, sin embargo el destino no se encontraba de su lado .finalmente la mujer murió sorpresivamente dejándolo en compañía de su única hija, una joven reportera de 26 años. Creyeron que todo seria igual a como lo recordaban o por lo menos pretendían hacerlo.

Dos años mas tarde ,la joven contrajo una enfermedad muy parecida a la que padeció su madre ,sin embargo esta enfermedad causaba otros efectos sobre la piel contagiada, salía una especie de ampollas enormes, la piel perdía pigmentación, entre otros sí chica no sobrevivió mas que tres meses después de ser detectado la enfermedad. El hombre perdió la razón de ser.

los años que le siguieron de vida los ultizo buscando el origen de la enfermedad. Pasaron muchos años y nunca llego la cura. Diez años después se escuchaba entre voces en la sociedad de científicos que las investigaciones del hombre no se habían ido con el, en una bóveda de la casa de este se encontraron cientos de archivos correspondientes a sus investigaciones.

Para ese año el numero de infectados era mínimo y no se dio importancia al tema. Veinte años después el numero creció considerablemente, los casos eran mas frecuentes al igual que las perdidas por esta causa. pero a pesar de ello no era alarmante, aun no se encontraba en estado de pandemia ni siquiera de epidemia.

Entre los infectados se encontraba un trabajador de una planta nuclear en california, U.S.A ,a los tres días de haberse infectado(para ese entonces solo existía tratamiento a medias y en estado experimental)descubrieron que el virus había mutado al cual llamaron VDV al principio por ciertas características que hacia el paciente después de los tres días de infectado, pues al parecer tomaban sangre humana. entre los síntomas también aparecían la alarmante elevación de agresividad y sed insaciable ,además de la perdida del sentido común y perdida del dolor.

Se dio la alarma cuando el virus salió de control en la unidad especialista donde se trataban estos alarmante fue cuando se enteraron que la forma de contagio era via sanguínea y por fluidos corporales. y en algunos casos los pacientes comían la carne humana creando un canibalismo.

A pesar de tener todo controlado en un principio, el virus llego a otro continentes empezando una pandemia.

Entre el equipo de investigadores se encontraba un joven prodigio japonés, su nombre era Divine de los mejores en la materia, a pesar de ser un joven contaba con una gran capacidad para este tipo de casos

Reunidos en la cuidad de Tokio, Japón, buscaron una manera de frenar con el virus basándose en las investigaciones de científico que plasmo por primera vez estos casos. Todo parecía ir en marcha asta que fueron tacados por un grupo norteamericano que buscaba solución inmediata para su gente y es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

El comienzo de una nueva era

Año 2086

Inicio de la transmisión:

"hoy tenemos mucha actividad en el sector norte, necesitamos refuerzos la gente ha enloquecido, mañana será un buen día"

Fin de la transmisión

Una semana después

(yusei)

Ha pasado una semana desde que el virus llego a la domino y satélite han caído al borde de la destrucción, pueda que seamos los únicos sobrevivientes de todo este caos .todo ha cambiado ,el panorama ya no es el cuidad por fin ha apagado sus luces ,el miedo nos corroe.

Nos refugiamos en la casa de una mujer relojera y su hijo .al parecer han regresado a su casa por miedo, que mas da estamos encerrados sin la posibilidad de salir es cuestión de tiempo para ser comidos por esos monstros.

Hoy me ha tocado la guardia ,todo se encuentra bien por le momento.

Me he subido al barandal de aquel gigantesco mirador ,respiraba profundamente ,lo disfrutaba.

-YUSEI-grito crow

Me baje sin mirar atrás y seguí vigilando

-es muy peligroso que te exibas asi- seguia regañándome

A lo lejos pude ver a una mujer acercándose.

-esta herida-dije sin importar que crow no me entienda

-si es una persona recuerda infectada no puedes ir por ella si aun quieres vivir-me regaño

Le avente los binoculares y en cuestión de segundos ya me encontraba montado en la motocicleta. antes de arrancar crow se hacia gritándome que tuviera cuidado y que me encontraba descerebrado.

Me puse en marcha con dirección hacia el oeste ,parecía estar todo tranquilo aquí abajo como la veía desde de no pasar junto a nuestro alberge,no quería dar ninguna explicación y mucho menos preocuparlos,pero al parecer jack se dio cuenta de mi huida, le pedi no seguirme ,y me siguió valiéndole mis advertencias.

-que parte de "voy a estar bien no entiendes"-le grite enojado

-la misma que tu no entiendes por" no salgan solos a la cuidad"

No podía negarlo tenía razón, lo deje seguirme.

Era el fin dela carretera y comienzo de la cuidad unlugar ya no tan costado de la calle veíamos como un grupo de caníbales devoran a un niño de unos ocho años de edad también indique a jack apagar el motor y solo en caso de emergencia encenderlo.

Desde el inicio de la infección hasta ahora no habia entrado a la cuidad ,recordaba este lugar con mas vida nunca se apagaban las luces incluso de noche ,parecía una maravilla todo ese silencio.

Desde niño me daba miedo la oscuridad y debido a la incansable vida de la cuidad ese problema me fue solucionado, aprovechando las infinitas luces rodeándome.

Sin embargo ese miedo no se produjo de la noche a la mañana sin una aparente morir a mi abuelo en uno de los callejones más oscuros de neo domino .ese dia iríamos de visita a su laboratorio , era un gran científico o al menos eso creía yo. Sucedió algo extraño y mi abuelo me llevo a la puerta trasera. El estaba muy nervioso, salimos por un callejón , este lugar solo contaba con una lámpara. Mi abuelo me hizo correr hacia la esquina ,cuando ya estaba allí en ese lugar voltee a verlo .unos hombres encapuchados lo tomaron por la espalda y otro mas dio un disparo a la lámpara del callejón dejando en completa oscuridad .trate de correr de nuevo hacia a el,pero antes de hacerlo mi abuelo me gritaba que huyera lo mas lejos posible del lugar .mis piernas no contestaban ,temblaban del miedo , reacciones al escuchar el disparo con el que termino con la vida de el .corri y corri sin dirección pues mis ojos estaban tan llenos de lagrimas que no podía ver al frente .pasando por una calle casi fui atropellado por un auto que yo no vi detuvo justo a tiempo .salio corriendo hacia a mi su conductor, abrazándome fuertemente, me pregunto si me encontraba bien y yo le afirme con la cabeza .me hizo varias preguntas mas ,y no podía contestarle solo movia mi cabeza afirmando o negá señora me subió a su coche ,a pesar de las indicaciones de mi padre y abuelo de no confiar en nadie que no conozco ,los desobedecí aceptando su ayuda.

La señora saco de una mochila un jugo de fresa y me lo mira hacia atrás pude ver a una niña pelirroja que despertaba de su sueño ,aun lo recuerdo su blanca piel y sus enormes ojos ambar mirándome .cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia e lugar de asustarse me sonrió y dijo "hermano",me asuste tanto que quería huir de allí lo mas rápido posible pero e ese momento el auto estaba en movimiento debido a la presencia de un auto que se aproximaba a se siguió mirando para percatarse de su errónea presencia de su hermano.

La señora le indico que no era el y que me llevaría con mis padres .ella siguió sonriendo para mí, eso me daba mucho miedo en mi interior provocando en mi repulsión hacia ella un sentimiento que jamás había sentido con respecto a otro ser humano .ella pregunto mi nombre y no le pude contestar aun estaba sin señora le pidió guardar silencio pues yo aun estaba asustado y debía tranquilizarme ,ella hizo puchero aventándose al asiento con pesadez .

Me causo risa pero no pude sonreír tenia miedo de ambas ,me producía repugnancia ,asco .le era indiferente a ambas pero seguían mirándome como un maldito bicho raro.

Una pregunta salió de la boca de aquella niña que solo me producía asco,"mama como llevaremos a este niño con sus padres si no ha hablado", era cierto yo no había dicho palabra alguna ,a donde me llevaba en madre le enseño un tarjeta que yo traía en mi chamarra y saco cuando me abrazo ,pero aun asi no podía tarjeta era la presentación de mi padre , unas horas antes me la había dado para entregársela a mi el trayecto no se escuchaba ruido mas que el emitido por el auto,unos minutos antes de llegar la niña busco entre sus mujer se detuvo ,ya no hacíamos en la sede de la corporación estacionamos al frente,bajamos del auto,primro la señora eseguida la niña y finalmente a caminar hacia a dentro ,las puertas se abrían la esquina estaban unos asientos y la madre de la chiquilla nos indico ir hacia alla mientras preguntaba por mi una vez sentados ella saco de su bolsa un collar ,tomo mi mano entregándomelo y diciendo "se que no puedes hablar ,pero te entrego esto en muestra de nuestra amistad" mire el dije y luego a ella ,me contesto con una sonrisa al verla hice lo mismo ,se emociono dándome un gran abrazo ,me solto en le momento que su madre regresaba hacia despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo en señal de agradecimiento le sonreí a las a mirar el dije ,tenia escrito el nombre de Aki I.,yo no tenia idea de lo que pudiera denuevo hacia afuera y sin quererlo le dije "gracias Aki".

De eso han pasado mucha añ recuerdo me vine a la mente cuando veo un lugar me da miedo por recordarla ,si no mas bien por el horror que vivi al no podre ayudar a mi collar los conserve ,pero hace unos 2 años mi novia me hizo deshacerme de el.

Habíamos pasado quince cuadras desde que apagamos el motor,enfrente de nosotros a unas dos cuadras mas estaba el centro comercial .al llegar jack dio vuelta hacia adentro y miro tras de si cuando no me vio ir tras de el.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-voy a mi departamento por algo que olvide-dije dando vuelta hacia jack

-estas loco ,no regresaras vivo

-tengo el radio y la moto no hay de que preocuparse además es necesario-termine y segui mi camino

Jack entro sin decir nada mas, segui caminando unas seis cuadras mas par ese entonces estaba exhausto y la puesta de sol estaba por ultimas tres cuadras las camine por en puente automovilístico ,un tercer piso diría yo. Pare para recostarme un rato sobre el pavimento. Tal vez esa mujer nunca existió y solo fue mi imaginación, creó que ya necesito mujer me decía sarcástico hacia a mi.

Descansé unos 15 minutos, me levante e hice algunos estiramientos, estaba dispuesto a continuar cuando de la nada escuche una voz femenina gritando ayuda. corrí hacia el barandal mirando hacia abajo y justo cuando agache mi mirada ciento de ramas salían del suelo. Una de ella alcanzándome a rasguñar en mi mejilla fuerza fue tal que caí hacia el pavimento de nueva cuenta, regresé corriendo al barandal y en medio estaba una chica rodeada de esas ramas, ¡la chica esa mujer que buscaba!.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias a Darkangel2221 y a ****Anzu Hyuga**** por sus comentarios. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

No te dejare caer

Me sorprendí al ver a esa mujer adentro pero mi asombro fue mayor por las ramas emanando de la nada. Ella noto mi presencia, sonriendo como respuesta.

-¿Qué rayos haces allí?-le pregunte casi gritando

-si te molesta me saldré de aquí, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Te lo dire hasta que salgas de allí-le volví a gritar

-no puedo salir sola mi brazo esta herido-decía desde abajo

Su imagen era bastante particular, como si la hubiera conocido de antes.

-esta bien te ayudare a salir pero prométeme una cosa-

-¿Cuál?

-no te sueltes

-lo are pero sácame de aquí antes de que me coman-decia ya con un poco de terror al ver las criaturas tratando de entrar a ese lugar

Corri de nuevo a mi motocicleta sacando del maletero una cuerda, corri de nuevo al barandal amarrando la cuerda, me corrobore de que esta no se soltara y me puse en acción. Como pude baje hacia ella ,tal vez eran como mas de 10 metros de distancia, no podía entrar en pánico y mucho menos enfrente de ella.

Al estar frente a frente una sensación extraña en mi invadió todo mi cuerpo paralizándome o tal vez era producido al estar rodeado de todos esos caníbales asechándome

-¿disculpa pasa algo?-me pregunto preocupada

-no,no es nada-conteste regresando en mi

Comencé a pensar en la forma de salir de allí vivos.

-súbete a mi espalda-dije precipitadamente

-se que parezco espagueti ,pero no creo que puedas con migo-

Me burle un poco de su broma y le conteste

-eres hermosa y yo soy fuerte

Provocando en ella la misma reacción que tuve antes

-por el momento te creeré y solo porque si no nos apresuramos seremos la cena de ellos-dijo señalando a uno que apenas y podía asomar la cabeza

Ella se monto en mi espalda, la tome de las piernas cruzándolas en mi cintura y me tomo del cuello con sus brazos. Pero para estar delgada estaba pesada. En el trascurso trate de no demostrarlo mucho que me costaba cargarla.

Una vez llegado, la baje con cuidado y yo me tire en el concreto

-uff que cansado estoy-

-No peso tanto exagerado-dijo enojada-por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-yusei , y el ¿tuyo?

-aki izayoi-dijo sonriendo – ¿eso es tuyo?-señalo la motocicleta con su dedo índice

Asistí con la cabeza levantándome del suelo

-vayámonos antes de que nos alcancen-me indico yendo a la moto

-espera-la seguí-¿qué haces aquí sola?-le dije tomándola del brazo

-busco a alguien importante-dijo soltándose de mi

-claro como tu digas-respondi con pesades-espera un segundo te llamas aki izayoi,izayoi comienza con "i" ¿cierto?-

-si estas en lo correcto pero porque lo repites tanto acaso te guste ¡pervertido!

-¿ese es el color natural de tu cabello?-pregunte curioso

-claro que pensaste ¿Qué me lo pinto?-decia sarcasta-¿pero qué clase de tipo eres?

-creo conocerte

-¿a mi? Puede que te recuerde si nos vamos de aquí lo más pronto posible y ¡DEJA DE VER MI PECHO!-dijo cachándome en el acto

Claro no podía negar lo hermosa que esta ,pero no podía estar como idiota.

-yo no miraba tu pecho miraba ese collar

Miro el collar mencionado

-si claro pervertido,ya vámonos

-claro ,mandona

Me monte en la moto enseguida pusimos en marcha, pará mi ya no era necesario ir por el collar si tenía uno enfrente de mi igual al no tenía idea de donde lo había dejado.

Durante el trayecto, disfrutaba el roce entre su cálido pecho y mi espalda,aki al notar mi sonroojo trato de alejarse mas de mi,para mi fortuna la mota solo era para una persona y debíamos ir asi de apretados

-agarrate bien si no caeras-le indique

-¡bajame aquí!-grito

-no ,es peligroso si te dejo aquí sola-

-no me importa prefiero morir antes de que me violes

-¿crees que te voy a violar?

-¡bájame!

Cumplí su capricho parando la motocicleta

-ya , ¿ahora estas contenta?

Antes de terminar ella ya estaba a tres metros de mi

-IDIOTA, eres igual a todos

Corrí hacia ella sin importar su posible reacción. paré frente de aki siéndole un obstáculo

-quítate de mi camino

-no y dime ¿Por qué pervertido?

-¡estabas disfrutando de mi pecho en tu espalda!-grito reclamándome

-cállate que nos van a escuchar además eso es mentira, estaba muy incomodo y apretado eso fue todo,solo sentía tu corazon

-ahora quieres que me trague esa mentirota

Aki miro su pecho llevándose la mano a notar en su cara su expresión de asombro

-tus latido eran muy fuertes ,¿estas asustada?-dije dándole la mano

-tengo miedo

-tienes que ser fuerte ,vámonos-

Me dirigí de nueva cuenta a la moto esperando que ella me siguiera.

-promete ya no hacer esos gestos, además estoy casada-

-¿casada?

"no puede ser con lo linda que esta, era de esperarse"

-más bien viuda -dijo y después me siguió

-viuda ¿enserio?

-mi marido murió hace dos años ¿Qué mas quieres saber?-Pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-si vas a subir

-que pesado eres

Por fin se había subido y nos pusimos en marcha de nueva cuenta. Al llegar al puente que separaba las dos ciudades le pedí que vertiera cloro donde pasábamos para evitar que nos siguieran. Una maniobra difícil para ella pero necesaria.

Una vez pasado la autopista y llegado al refugio, se bajo de inmediatamente de la moto alejándose de mi. Al vela huir de mi sonreí, mire a la puerta y entre. Adentro se encontraban todos con cara de preocupación, un mal indicio para mi


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Sabes lo que no sabes

La oscuridad comenzaba a reinar. Una increíble combinación roji-azul se veía en el cielo. El sol se había ocultado, los colores fuertes se noche se encontraba despejada, el reflejo de la luna la ilumino. Sus ojos se veían mas grandes y claros, sus labios pálidos, creí incluso que tenia miedo. Solo fueron unos segundos, tiempos suficientes para contemplarla de esa manera no importando el peligro

-anda entra-le dije a verla parada inmóvil

-¿prometes no hacerme daño?-me dijo con un brillo especial que en manaba de su mirar

-no, tampoco ellos lo harán-

-no lo has prometido-dijo con una voz tan suave pero también berrinchuda

-lo prometo-

Ella me miro de nuevo a los ojos con su mirada seductora y sencilla. Dio unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí, seguí mi camino. No escuche nada al entrar. Mire de nueva cuenta hacia atrás. Ella miraba su brazo, parecía muecas al tocarse.

-¿te duele mucho?-le dije preocupado al verla sufrir

-estoy bien, descuida-dijo sonriéndome

La tome del hombro y luego le sonreí

En el momento en que la vi sufrir, sentía que debía protegerla a toda costa sin importar si apenas las conocía o no. Este sentimiento no era nada parecido por lo que alguna vez sentí por una mujer. Siempre las respete mucho. Crecí sin una madre pero eso no significo que yo no podía apreciar el valor de cada mujer. Pero aki, aki, esa mujer pelirroja que con solo unos cuantos segundos le bastarían para robar mi atención.

Entramos al mismo tiempo, puesto que puerta era amplia

-¡yusei!-grito zora al verme

-nos tenias preocupados-dijo ruka

-¿crow eres tú?-dijo aki mientras examinaba al chico mencionado

-¡aki, tanto tiempo sin verte!-grito crow al verla-¿Cómo esta brave?-

-el ya no está conmigo

-se divorciaron

-murió-dije interrumpiendo

-lo siento tanto, aki-dijo con lastima crow mientras se acerba mucho a ella.

-¿la conoces?-menciono detrás, Jack con una cara de asombro que no podía disimular

Crow volteo a verlo, soltó una gran sonrisa y afirmo. Por supuesto que me puse celoso y como no, la chica que me hacía sentir como mareado conoce de tiempo atrás a miraba con celosa ambos, no perdía ningún detalle ni el más mínimo. ¡Que se pudra el maldito caos de allá fuera!, yo la quería toda para mí.

-si fuimos novios a los quince-

Cuando lo escuche decir eso se pudrió mi mundo junto con mis esperanzas

-¿es cierto eso, aki?-le pregunte decepcionado-es cierto que fueron…

Ella se tomo de brazo, bajo la mirada. No quiso decir nada, como si le diera pena o algo así

-si, estuvimos saliendo por un año-levanto la cara-y después…

-me abandono-dijo crow con mucha tristeza en la mirada

-¿así que tu eres esa chica que hiso sufrir a crow?-le pregunte

-si fui yo-dijo apenada-pero no quería lo, digo la verdad

El ambiente comenzó a tensarse, las respiraciones eran más agitadas. No miraba a los demás la miraba a ella de cualquier cosas no eran fáciles para aki, mucho menos un ambiente asilen todo caso, no me importaba lo que sentía por ella, apoyaría a mis compañeros.

-esto se está tensando-dijo rua surrurando-mmm ¿aki a que te dedicabas?-

-soy medico

-¿medico enserio?

-si

-¿podrías ayudar a yuuki?

Pregunto ruka desde el otro lado de la habitación. Maldita sea mi hermana estaba peor cada es mi hermana menor, mas bien es mi hermanastra desde hace 15 años, ella tiene había enfermado unos días antes. Por culpa de su "novio" (ambos lo niegan).

-esperen un momento, como sabemos que ella no esta infectada, podrá ser doctora y todo lo que quieran pero eso no significa que es inmune-dijo sagiri cruzada de manos

-no soy inmune, pero este-se tomo el brazo-me lo hizo cuando escapaba de ellos, nunca me mordieron y mucho menos estuve en contacto con el virus. Para estos momentos tendría fiebre muy alta y alucinaciones.-

-aki tiene razón –dijo crow interponiéndose –ella no está infectada, porque yo le creo

-yo también-dije seguro de mi

-si yusei le cree, yo igual-dijo ruka

-si mi maestro y mi hermana le creen yo también-contesto rua

-además mi hermana esta grave, debe ser atendida

-¿saben que tiene?-pregunto aki

-no lo sabemos, cayo desmayada ayer y hoy no puede levantarse de cama

-¿ha tenido fiebre o alucinaciones?-pregunto de nueva cuenta

-solo fiebre

-recen por ella y esperemos que no esté infectada y tu deja de verme así-dijo dirigiéndose a Sagiri

Salimos del garaje en dirección a la casa de alado. Entramos, las luces eran tenues todo estaba en silencio

-¿Cómo se les ocurrió dejar a mi hermana sola?

-lo siento-dijo ruka quien iba detrás de nosotros-se quedo con zero

-no me gusta que el este cerca de yuuki-dije enojado

Recorrimos la estancia, subimos unas escaleras al segundo piso, en la segunda habitación donde dormía sin tocar la puerta, trompándonos con la imagen del besando a yuuki.

-¡aléjate de yuuki!-le grite y corrí hacia ellos, apartando a zero de ella

-que les pasa a los dos y tu-mire a ruka-como te atreves a dejarla sola

-¡fuiste tú el que desapareció toda la tarde cuando sabias que tu hermana está enferma!-me grito zero enojado

-¡y lo aprovechas para besarla!-se lo reproche

-¡basta!-dijo yuuki desde la cama

-lo lamento yuuki

Ella me sonrió

-ella es aki-dije presentándola-es médico y te va a revisar

-¿enserio es medico?-pregunto zero sorprendido

-afuera, zero la veras más tarde

Tras una mirada retadora el asistió y salió tras de se acerco a yuuki tomándole la temperatura posando su mano en la frente de mi hermana

-no tiene un afiebre alarmante, 38°c o 39°c, no es grave en tanto parece que no tiene alucinaciones-pasaba su dedo índice de un lado a otro enfrente de yuuki-posiblemente no es más que influenza, lo que es raro a su edad-le quito la ropa buscando marcas o mordidas

-¿crees que este bien?

-lo estará siempre y cuando sea atendida y para ello necesito una inyección y medicamentos, yo solo tengo medicamento, eso lo calmara por un momento si no surte efecto ella morirá, en tanto si la inyecto se curara-

-dime ¿donde consigo esa inyección?

-en el hospital infectado por ellos

-¿en una farmacia podría ser?-tal vez pero no lo creo, a menos que valla a una que está cerca de la costa, allí tiene ese medicamento que lo usaban para los marineros, pero antes dime desde cuando tiene síntomas

-desde hace tres días

-¿y no han hecho nada?

-lo que hemos podido hacer

-es mi culpa-dijo zero entrando a la habitación

-te dije que salieras

-no espere-dijo aki tomándome del brazo-¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa?

-ya la lleve a esa casa, fue allí donde se contagio

Salí de la habitación preparándome para salir .tras de mi zero salió siguiéndome

-yo voy contigo

-ya has hecho mucho

-lo siento

-ya es tarde

-por favor-dijo tomándome del hombro

-como quieras

Regresamos al garaje por Crow y estaban jugando cartas a casi oscuras, solo iluminados por la luz de la vela que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa

-tengo que ir a la ciudad-¿Cómo esta yupi?-pregunto crow-por la cara del chico puedo decir que no les fue muy bien

-mal. Debo ir pronto, no arriesgare la vida de yuuki

-no te has dado cuenta de que ha anochecido y es peligroso que vallan

-no me importa, salvare a mi hermana cueste lo que cueste

-¿si va los dos quien cuidara a yuuki cuando este mejor?

-uno tiene que regresar-dije mirado a zero

-ya no es necesario-entro ruka corriendo

-¿de qué hablas?

Ruka recuperaba el aliento respirando agitadamente

-aki me dijo que no fueran, es peligroso y que yuuki lo va a soportar

-no puedo quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que mi hermana va a morir y que puedo hacer algo al respecto

-yo también, no puedo quedarme parado esperando-dijo zero

-es una orden-entro aki al garaje

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a yuuki sola?-le pregunte

No paso ni un segundo cuando zero ya corría hacia mi pie yendo tras de él cuando aki me detuvo

-yuuki está bien para mañana ella ya se podrá levantar de la cama-

-confió en ti, ahora puedo irme a hacer la guardia más tranquilo

-te aseguro que zero estará allí junto a ella, cuidándola por ti y ya acompañándolo

Afirme y Salí para encontrarme con Jack quien estaba solo haciendo guardia, esperándome.


	5. devil's whisper

Capitulo 4

Devil's whisper

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Jack me pregunto algo

-¿ya esta mejor?

-eso parece, aki la checo

-¿y que tal ella?

-¿a que te refieres?-lo mire detenidamente

-crees que somos estúpidos, ayer te morías de desesperación por ayudar a tu hermana y hoy llegas como si nada ¿Qué rayos paso?

- es eso tienes razón, pero no se que paso

-hay algo

-¿a que te refieres?

-lo veras a su tiempo, esa mujer no me da buena espina

Deje a un lado los binoculares para tomara un trago de café

-ya esta frio

-¿y que esperabas?

A lo lejos pude ver otra escena que aun me costaba trabajo presenciarla. Dos de ellos devorando a un gato callejero. Durante la noche su actividad aumenta, como si fueran criaturas de la noche. Ocultos entre la oscuridad, buscando con que alimentarse .solo pensarlo me repugna tanto, por ello protegería a mis amigos incluso con mi propia vida .lo lamentable seria dejarlo verme convertido en uno de ellos

-¿ahora que el mundo esta jodido que piensas hacer?

-no tengo nada planeado

-dejare llegar mi momento

-hablemos de otra cosa, me da estrago cundo escucho eso.

Quedamos en silencio de nueva cuenta. Evitaba el contacto con jack, me limitaba a solo respirar, no presenciaba nada en la ciudad, en esos momentos era inútil mi vigilancia.

-¿recuerdas a sherry?

-a ella jamás la voy a olvidar

-y de aki ¿Qué piensas de ella?

-es del tipo de chica que pretende ayudar pero también tiene un carácter fuerte

-¿no crees que es idéntica a sherry?

-¿Por qué lo dices, por su carácter?

-se parece

-si pero aki es mejor persona, sherry solo pensaba en ella

-no me digas que te has enamorado de ella

-siento que la he visto en algún lugar, y si, me gusta, es hermosa.

-tu y tu cursilerías a las chicas no les gusta eso

Jack se echo a reír nada disimulado viendo a un lado, sus gritos eran realmente fuertes y luego regreso ala normalidad

-ella jamás te corresponderá. Ya tiene pasado con crow ¿Qué esperas? Que mañana te bese y pasado se acueste contigo. Por favor yusei en todo caso será con crow

-aun tengo esperanzas

-¿esperanzas?

Interrumpí mi vigilancia mirándolo de nuevo

-por que lo siento, el mundo estará jodido pero aun puedo amar y insisto la conozco pero no recuerdo de donde.

Así terminamos nuestras charlas. Otros días platicábamos de nuestra juventud, más bien nuestra adolescencia. Asistimos juntos a la escuela por diez años, jack crow y fue como nos hicimos mejores amigos

Por la mañana una vez terminada nuestro turno, al llegar nuestros revelos nos fuimos casi al instante. Procure no decir nada mas, había regresado a ser el mismo yusei de siempre, el yusei aburrido y sin expresión alguna. Ande tras de Jack por todo el camino, limitándome a solo respirar y caminar.

-¡cuidado!-grito Jack tras mío derribándome

-¡que te pasa idiota!-le conteste enfadado

Estaba tirado, me sobe la miro hacia arriba a un pajaro asechándonos

-es un cuervo ¿Pero qué hace?- me extrañe

-de seguro confundió tu cabeza con su alimento-se echo a reír

Lo avente a un lado quitándolo de mi camino. Seguí, sin esperar a Jack, llegue primero a la casa. Al entrar esperaba ver a aki dormida en mi cama y verla así por un rato, así que entre a la habitación sin hacer ruido. Al entrar no la vi. Regrese a la habitación de mi hermana, entrando sin permiso.

-buenos días-le dije a los presentes.

Aki estaba alrededor de la cama de yuuki donde ella descansaba

-buenos días yusei-dijo aki levantándose-enseguida te preparo el desayuno-sonrió y salió

-¿ya estas mejor hermanita?

-ahora mucho mejor, al escucharte decirme "hermanita", hace tiempo que ya no lo haces

-lo lamento es mi culpa, estaba muy nervioso y confundido

Ella hizo a un lado la charola de la comida

-siéntate-dijo acomodando a un lado de ella

Hice caso, me senté a su lado, de inmediato yuuki me abrazo

-yo también hermanito-me dijo al oído

Tocaron la puerta, yuuki me solto, ella dio permiso de entrar. Al ver el primer peli plateado, de inmediato supe quien era

-adelante, zero-sonrio yukki-quitate yusei deja sentar a zero-me empujo de la cama-ve a desayunar no l hagas esperar-prácticamente me saco de la habitación

Respire profundo, no quise interrumpir, preferí bajar a verla

.al entrar a la cocina vi a aki recargada su cara contra la mesa.

-¿aki que paso?

-júrame que nunca me vas a dejar sola-levanto la cabeza

-¿Por qué te dejaría sola?

-por favor no lo hagas, no quiero perderte como paso con brave y divine-comenzo a llorar

-lo prometo, pero dime quien es di…

Justo en ese momento sus labios rosados rosaron los mios, pronto eso termino en un beso. No lo podía resistir, la apretaba contra respiración se agito, no llego a faltar el aire .finalmente nos separamos

-¿Quién es divine?

-lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Abrázame y no me sueltes

La abrace por la cintura, ella recargo en mi pecho su rostro. Pronto sentí como se empapa mi camisa. Algo le paso a mi corazón. Sentí como si se encogiera.

-gracias-dijo al soltarse-tu desayuno esta listo-me miro –iré a ver a yuuki de seguro zero ya entro a verla

-espera ¿Qué fue eso?

-tal vez me gustes

-"tal vez" ¿Qué significa eso?

-descansa, hablare de esto mas tarde contigo-salió de la cocina.

Prepare mi desayuno, comí algo ligero. Procure no pensar en lo ocurrido mientras comía. Termine, lave mis cubiertos, volvi a tomar una bocanada de aire. Al estar en mi habitación me recosté a un lado del buro, cerré los ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando un ruido extraño me hizo despertar.

-¿aki?

-lo lamento vine por mi ropa

Al entrar no me di cuenta de que se encontraba allí.la cortina estaba recorrida, a tal grado de solo poder verla entre susurros y pequeñas luces que entraron por la puerta entre abierta.

-no te preocupes, adelante.

-¿dormiste bien?

-un poco, ¿Qué hora es?

-las ocho

-duerme conmigo un poco, prometo no te, o ¿acaso ya no quieres que no me separe de ti?

-hable con zero, me ha hablado de cómo lo has tratado y si ese eres en realidad olvídate de esa promesa

-estarás sola

-prefiero estar sola y no con un moustro como tu-salió corriendo.

De inmediato me levante de la cama corriendo tras de alcance a la mitad del abrace fuerte para que ella no se separara de mi

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-la verdad-dijo zero tras de mi

-idiota ¡¿Qué le has contado?!

-deja a yuuki vivir lo que tengo que vivir, si tu trauma esta tan grande como para dejarla vivir sola, sin que tengas que protegerla todo el tiempo.

-no la dejare en tus manos si eso es lo que quieres es la única familia que tengo y no la dejare en manos de alguien que no pudo salvar a su propia familia

-¿tanto miedo tienes de quedarte solo, yusei?-dijo aki llorando

Una de las lágrimas cayó en mi mano

-¿ahora quien no quiere estar solo?-termino aki

Me asuste tanto que me hiso soltarla y Salir corriendo a mi habitación.


	6. monzon

Capitulo 5

Monzón

Dos horas después abrí silenciosamente la puerta. Le eche un vistazo a la hora, al percatarme de la posición del sol y de la hora deduje que no abría nadie en la casa. Entre al baño. Me la ve la cara y mire un rato mi rostro empapado pero sobretodo a mi marca penal. Hacía tiempo que la obtuve, no sé cómo llegue a esto. Divise la cara de sherry, mama y papa en el espejo. A todos ellos los había perdido de una u otra forma. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, luego mire a un costado la imagen de esa niña, aquella niña que me tope, esa pequeña pelirroja sonriente. Su sonrisa era idéntica a la de aki, eso era acaso ¿una coincidencia? Salí al llamado de la estaba ruka esperándome sonrió y saludo, yo sin embargo pase le largo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Entre de nuevo a la habitación, me recosté en la cama mirando al tarde Jack entro con una cara de sentó a un lado mío en al orilla de la cama

-¿Qué fueron los gritos de hace rato?-le pregunte

-unos cuantos se acercaron, nada preocupante. Pero dime ¿que fue lo de antes?

-nada solo tonterías mías- lo mire-¿y esa cara?

-carly se negó otra vez, se siente incomoda.-dicen que la van a escuchar

-todos nos enteramos de sus gritos-baje mi mirada algo sonrojada a imaginarme a aki en su lugar-¿Qué le preocupa?

-atraer a los infectados-volteo la cabeza mirándome-y que zero quiera violar a yuuki.

-como si lo permitiera, el mundo es un casos no por eso deja de ser mi querida hermana

La puerta azoto cuando crow entro corriendo

-yusei…. ¿tu que haces aquí?-dijo refiriéndose a Jack

-¡que bien que despiertas yusei, tengo cosas que mostrarte!

-mientras no se a tu madre en bañador-dijo Jack insultándolo

-no idiota no veo a tu madre desnuda, es otra chica, que conocemos

-de seguro es porno otra vez, veo que no has cambiado nada-

Se sentó a un lado mío enseñándome unas fotos.

-¿no crees que ya somos muy mayores como para estar viendo esto?-

-perdón si te molesta, te las enseño para que recuerdes a tu ex

-si esto es un plan para que yusei no se quede con aki, de seguro no funciono, solo mira la cara de yusei-

Ambos voltearon a verme, estaba en un costado de la cama viendo con nostalgia las fotos que crow había puesto en mis manos. Al pasar una por una recode los momentos más preciados que pase con ella, a pesar de que era una exhibicionista y todo el tiempo me sonrojaba, pero la amaba.

Jack me arrebato las fotos y luego las rompió

-pero quién diría que el gran profesor fudo se pone nostálgico por unas cuantas fotos

-no son las fotos son los recuerdos

-todos perdimos a alguien durante este infierno, pero anímate yusei has encontrado a una gran chica

-me sorprende que digas eso crow-dijo Jack alzando las cejas en señal de asombro

-aki es una buena mu…

-espera un segundo alguien esta afuera

Salí cautelosamente, buscando a la persona. Recorrí todo el pasillo buscando. Al no ver nada me dirigía al piso inferior pero cuando baja las escaleras escuche un sollozo proveniente del fondo detrás de unas cajas con víveres. Regrese quite una caja vacía y pude ver su cabellera rojiza empapada en lagrimas.

-¿aki que sucede?

-¡¿Qué sucede?! Te atreves a decirme eso

-no que he hecho para que llores de esa manera

-sigo molesta contigo y cuando decido darte una oportunidad resulta que estas enamorado de otra. Dime como no quieres que me ponga a llorar

Parecía toda una niña caprichosa, desde ese momento pude mostrar desinterés ante ella. Me tire al suelo estando a su altura, ella estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas

-lo siento, quiera que se callaran-me disculpe y luego me levanté

La miraba desde arriba, no hice contacto con ella. Di media vuelta

-¡yusei, aki, carly se puso mal!-decía apresurada ruka

En ese instante Aki me quito del paso, lleno lo más rápido posible. Regrese a mi habitación corriendo poniéndome lo primero que encontré. Un para de tenis, al entrar ya no estaba crow y Jack estaba tirado en la cama jugando con una pelota de tenis, no se percato de lo apresurado que estaba. Corrí al garaje. Al llegar carly aun estaba inconsciente, vi como Aki le tomaba el puso y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me desplazo con la mirada. Me pidió levantar a carly y llevarla al sillón rojo de la esquina, que me hacia recordar la escena que tuve con sherry cuando le pedí ser mi novia. No resistí y Salí corriendo del garaje de nueva cuenta hacia mi habitación. Le diría algo al respecto a Jack cuando en eso ya le habían dicho y quería ir corriendo por ella. En ese momento me di cuenta del porque carly lo había rechazado. Le impedí el paso, el me aventó contra la puerta tomándome de la camisa amenazándome.

-¡imbécil, si no te quitas te rompo la cara!-me trato de empujar

-aki la esta revisando, ¿que puedes hacer?

-estar a su lado

El tenía razón, eso era lo mejor, cuando alguien esta enfermo o esta triste quiere estar a lado de la persona que ama. Aki pensaba lo mismo, aun amaba a brave y yo a sherry y lo de ayer solo había sido confusión. Me quite de la puerta cediéndole el salió de la casa detrás de Jack, al igual que zero y leo, dejándome solo.

Hice una visita a yuuki para ver su estado. Ella ya no estaba allí, según palabras de zero ella estaba ayudándole a zora .le seguí sin decir nada. Al parecer a el no le incomodaba

Llegamos con zora quien tenia lista la cena, nos sentamos a saborear la delicia que prepararon zero y yuuki después del susto que tuvieron con carly. Si bien mi hermana no sabía cocinar, zero le ayudaba y no podía negarlo, su comida era exquisita

-sopa de tomate, que delicia-dijo Aki

Zora le pregunto durante la cena a aki como era su vida en el contestaba cosas como que no tenia vida fuera de su trabajo y se limitaba a ver a sus padres solos dos veces al año

-yusei, de nuevo tu aras la guardia nocturna-ordeno zora

-¿Por qué yo?

-es el turno de aki por ser nueva entre nosotros y ella se ha negado a hacer la guardia con otra persona

-¿eso es cierto Aki?-me asome a verla mientras sorbía la sopa

-si, tu fuiste quien me encontró y es mejor para mi

-como quieras

-que lindo mi hermanito tiene una cita-dijo yuuki poniendo la situación mas incomoda

Era cierto que Aki me gustaba pero hace unos momentos atrás ella me dijo que no quería verme y ahora quiere que la acompañe, ¡mujeres quien las entiende!


End file.
